Water Street Syndicate
Once Called The Water Street Gang is a faction of the Sun On Yee Triad led by Red Pole Winston Chu. They control part of North Point in Hong Kong. Most of their activities involve low-level crimes such as burglary, protection for local businesses and petty thievery. Because of this relatively low status, the Water Street Gang does not posses a great number of firearms and as a result, members tend to rely on fighting with fists or melee weapons such as knives rather than using guns on a daily basis. However, in several missions, such as Payback, many of the gang members are seen carrying pistols. Their leader, Winston Chu, also owns a 50. caliber, gold plated Desert Eagle, which the player may briefly use at one point in the game. The Water Street Gang earn a significant amount of money from the Golden Koi restaurant and the successful nightclub, Club Bam Bam. Both of these establishments are owned and largely run by the gang. They Were Previously in conflict with the Jade Gang, another Sun On Yee faction led by Sam Lin. Years After Winston's Death, His Son Conner Chu Regathered The Remnants Of The Water Street and Jade Gangs alongside The Remainder of Big Smile Lee's Operations and Formed The Water Street Syndicate. Under Conner 's Cunning and Effective Leadership, The Water Street Syndicate Became A Full-Blown Triad, With Aunty Jiang's Support They Supplanted The 18K As Hong Kong's Number Two Triad. History Early History and Founding Founded By Deceased Red Pole Winston Chu, As His Primary Force In His Operations As A Sun On Yee Red Pole Gang, The Water Street Gang, As It Was Known Then, Was A Lowly Force Mostly Of Ex-Junkies, Steroid Users, and Brutes, With Extortion Racketeering As Their Primary, Even Only Constant Source Of Income. Arrival Of Wei Shen Some Time After It's Founding, The Gang Was Infiltrated By Hong Kong Undercover Police Officer, Wei Shen, Who Grew Up With Nearly Every Gang Member. Wei's Arrival Proved To Be A Turning Point In The Brewing Civil War Against Sammy "Dog Eyes" Lin, and His Backer, "Big Smile" Lee. Through Wei, The Water Street Gang Gained Significant Ground, His Rational and Tactical Advice Proved Instrumental In Gaining The Favor Of The Late Uncle Po. Death Of Winston Chu After Giving Birth To A Son, Named Connor, Peggy and Winston Were Married, But Dog Eyes Attacked and Killed Both Winston and His Wife. As A Result, Wei Shen Succeeded Him As Red Pole Of North Point. Wei Used This To Expand The Gangs Operations, Getting Involved In Gunrunning, Arms Smuggling, Insurance Fraud, Credit Card Fraud, and Pornography. Sadly, "Big Smile" Lee Took Notice, and Attempted To Usurp Wei's Leadership Role Activities and Fronts Primary Activities The Water Street Syndicate's Primary Activities Include Drug Trafficking, Arms Dealing, Organ Harvesting, Loan Sharking and Gambling. Because of Their Ties To The Curacosa Cartel From Colombia They Receive Regular Shipments Of High-Quality Heroin, Cocaine, and Ketamine From Colombia and Mexico, and Since They Control Much of The Ports, they generally get their Drugs in without issue. With Their Numerous Fronts and Warehouses They Keep A Lot of their Merchandise in Storage. Category:Sun On Yee Category:Red Pole Gangs Category:Water Street Syndicates Category:Groups Category:Criminal Organizations Category:Initiated Groups Category:Initiated Gangs